The Not So Pink Robin
by CielDemonBB
Summary: Ciel has to go to school dressed as a girl, when he meets Alois, will his cover be blown? Or will it remain a secret, along with the rest of his secrets. Oneshot. Sorry that it's rushed but I didn't know what to put, if you have any suggestions what I should put in it and take out, tell me. Rated M, AloCiel.


**The Not So Pink Robin**

**Here is my story of Prussia level awesomeness, I think it is...I don't know, you can decide if it is or not. Fudge, I had to rewrite this like 10 times cause I kept accidently refreshing the page before this stupid thing was saved...-sigh-. Anyways, I rewrote this story cause so many people kept saying that they didn't get it, that it was rushed, etc. However, some of them still said that they liked it, so I decided I shouldn't just discontinue it and not rewrite. I want to let you all know that I am not that experienced in FF writing and I will probably delete some of my stories that I find unworthy. If you flame, I will not light my fires with them, I will just eat them...fudge my lights went out then back on as I typed that, creepy. Good thing it's daytime...and good thing it didn't completely restart my computer cause I have a laptop with battery bitches.**

* * *

**WARNING: Semi-rape, don't like, don't read. **

Ciel's POV

I am Ciel Phantomhive, since I must give a description I have dark blue hair that looks grey. I have sapphire blue eyes and one of them has my faustian contract mark with a certain demon, Sebastian, on it. If you must know, I like tea, chess, and I hate annoying people, like Lizzy for example. But I can deal with her.

Anyways, I am currently walking to my new school I must attend, the worst part is I have to be disguised as a girl so nobody knows I am the owner of the Funton toy company, and also that I am a Phantomhive, the reason why will be explained in due time. I am currently wearing a long pink dress with white frills at the bottom along with roses holding the pink part up and the sleeves are also white frills with pink straps holding them and they fall off my shoulders, black gloves that reach my elbows, and a pink hat with lots of floral flowers decorating it and a pink bow on the back of it, oh I almost forgot the worst part, I am wearing fake ponytail attachments on both sides of my head. **(A/N: The 'Pink Robin' outfit Ciel wore, when he dressed as a girl at the Viscount's ball)**

All in all, I look absolutely ridiculous. If it weren't for Sebastian I would've worn something simple, and with no ponytails, preferrably. Anyways, when I had finally arrived, Sebastian made me walk, I saw a blonde haired boy, with the most obnoxiously short shorts a long purple coat, black stockings that reach above his knee along with boots with laces that reach his knees, and a brown vest with a green bowtie and white undershirt. **(A/N: Alois's normal outfit) **I hate to admit that he looked slightly attractive. I have no idea why I just though that, I am not even close to bisexual.

He must of noticed me cause he turned around. I was shocked to see that his eyes were so beautiful, they were a crystal blue, the color of the sky on a beautiful sunny day, and I was even more shocked, if possible, to see that he had a faustian contract on his tongue. He had his mouth slightly agape, and he looked kind of shocked. I have not the slightest why though. Then all of a sudden he walked up to me and groped me. Who the bloody hell does he think he is? I slapped him, rather hard too and started walking away calmly, shocked was less than the word I was looking for to describe his face, his expression looked like a 'kicked puppy' look. It made my heart slightly twinge, but I will never admit that out loud, not as long as I have something to say about it.

* * *

Next Day Ciel POV

I felt someone grab my wrist and spin me around rather abruptly. "Hey, little cute pink robin." I twitched at that nickname. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself yesterday, I am Alois Trancy, and you my little cutie are?" He said purring into my ear lightly and licking it. "...C...Ciel...I mean Ciela..Fantom?.." I said trying to think of something while being distracted by him licking me.

He threw me into the boy's bathroom, locking the door and proceeding to throw me to the ground, he got ontop of me and took off all my clothes, every single bit. After he discovered I was a guy, he took off the ponytails also. He was slightly shocked at first, but admitted that he leans towards liking boys. He stuck his fingers up my arse and started twisting them every which way and scissoring. I started moaning, very much enjoy myself. After he did that he lined himself up at my hole and thrust in as far as he could, waiting till I said he could move.

I gave a gasp and twist of the hips and he started thrusting very very hard and deep into me. I moaned and gasped at every thrust, my face red in embarrassment and ecstasy. Alois seemed to be adoring me. "You are adorable, now what's you're real name?" Alois asked rather seductively, if I do say so myself. "C-C-Ciel Ph-Phantomhi-Phantomhive" I stuttered out. All of a sudden Alois froze and stared at me in shock, he then started cuddling me to death while thrusting at lightning speed. I couldn't even keep up with his thrusts, and before I knew it he had came into me and I came all over our chests. I couldn't move my legs. He stared at me purring gently and pulled me in his lap, my legs on either side of him, him criss cross. "Sooo, Ciel, tell me about yourself" he said cutely. "I own funtom inc, my parents died in a giant house fire, that was not at all an accident, it was a murder, I was at my rebuilt mansion when the London fire happened. I also have a faustian contract with a demon named Sebastian Michaelis. If I call on him, he will come right away.

"So cool, Ciely~" he said licking my ear. "Now how about a round two?" I stared at him for awhile and then suddenly started smirking, "Why not, love?" I said, and by the way he looked at me, he thought it was sexy. "Love you, my little Ciel~!" I stared at him for a moment, before pulling off my eyepatch and saying "Love you too, Trancy," He looked admiringly at my right eye with the faustian contract before pushing me to the floor and thrusting in very fast again, while biting my neck.

* * *

**Wahh, sorry if you didn't like that, I origionally was going to make it multi-chap and also not rape..nor rated M, but yea, things kinda just turned out that way...wow guys, this is my first rated M...**

**NOTE: If you have any suggestions for a FF, tell me in the comments, tell me the summary, rating, genres, characters, and the anime it is from, and I will consider doing the request.**


End file.
